falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Valley (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Thunder Valley is a location in the audio drama series Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. It is the main setting of the fifth episode, The Ranger. History & The Guardianship Thunder Valley is a remote desert canyon far to the South of Equestria. The crater-like mountain range originally just held a collection of mining settlements, the largest being Prairie Springs and Furnace Creek. That changed when the Equestrian Army Special Material Command approved the construction of underground storage depots to stockpile weapons, fuel, and other resources. These "Outposts" would assist in reconstruction should the Great War come. Unfortunately, during The Last Day, communication was broken between Thunder Valley and Canterlot, along with the rest of Equestria. The only staffed Outpost, Castle Alpha, was now virtually alone. The garrison were connected by data lines to 9 other Outposts (Beta, Gamma, Delta, Kappa, Lambda, & Zeta) which were all located within Thunder Valley, as well as three outposts just North of the desert (Theta, Iota, & Eta). The other 14 Outposts were scattered all throughout Equestria in hidden and strategic locations. Following this isolation, the Special Material Command would reorganize themselves into Medieval-esq order known as "The Guardianship." Their duty to safeguard the buried supply caches evolved into a divine mission to reclaim all 24 Outposts. Only the leadership in Castle Alpha knew where they were buried, but internal struggle and infighting would hold them within Thunder Valley and it's 7 Outposts, for 180 years. Shortly after reclaiming the final outpost within Thunder Valley, Outpost Zeta, The Guardianship were destroyed. One of their own members, Fuel Rod, betrayed them to the Great Arrows raider clan which had plagued the valley for decades. During his final act, Elder Greycrest initiated the self-destruct for all the outposts in the valley. All 7 liquid crystal reactors exploded with the strength of balefire bombs, filling Thunder Valley with a radioactive green haze which covers it to this day. The Crooked Spire A Single Pony Project tower is located on the Northwestern rim of the canyon. Some event during the war or after caused a catastrophically large crack to form in its superstructure, causing it to lean to one side. It is referred to by The Guardianship as "The Crooked Spire." Except for this superficial observation, nothing is known about the tower by The Guardianship. It is most likely no longer connected to the other SPP towers as DJ Pony's broadcast does not carry to Thunder Valley. It also gives off substantial electrical discharge. A thunderstorm of green lightning is constantly swirling around the tower, most likely being created by the damaged internal equipment. This damage also likely means the Grand Pegasus Enclave cannot make use of the surrounding cloud infrastructure, leaving it abandoned if they themselves are aware of it at all. Notable Residents * Paladin Sandstone * Carmina * Analog Armature * Star Paladin Turquoise * Fuel Rod Behind The Scenes * The name "Thunder Valley" comes from a local casino close to where SkyBolt grew up. * The location is an analogue to Southern California & Nevada, where incredibly high mountains (Sierra Nevada Range) and deep valley depressions (Death Valley) share a history of mining, railroads, military bases, and government secrets. Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Locations (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)